


A Brother's Love Go Beyond Death

by madammina



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Written before we found out that BH6 was post movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Tadashi died, KH works a bit differently.





	A Brother's Love Go Beyond Death

Sora finds Tadashi’s heart someone in the realm of hearts. And he puts it inside himself.

Tadashi gets go know Roxas, Xion, and Ven for a while, and then he sees Hiro through Sora’s eyes.

He sees Hiro get hurt. He sees Hiro do incredibly self destructive things. He sees Baymax trying his dardnest to make sure Hiro is safe. He sees Aunt Cass not getting everything, but trying her best. Bless her heart. 

He sees his friends push aside their own grief to try to help Hiro through his. 

And then, at the end, when Hiro saves Abigail, Tadashi does what the others in Sora’s heart can’t do.

He takes over Sora.

 

One second, Sora is standing there, the next is Tadashi, glowing slightly. The keyblade gone. And Tadashi just hugs Hiro. For a few minutes. 

“You nerd, look at what you’ve done.” Tadashi says, crying from Sora’s eyes, and his tone couldn’t be prouder. Hiro is standing there, in shock. So are the rest of the team. But Wasabi keeps them from rushing Tadashi. This is Hiro’s moment. 

“Tadashi?”

“I’m here. For a bit.” Tadashi kneels down, and he’s at Hiro’s eye level. “Hiro you-” But words fail, and Hiro just hugs him again. 

“I love you, Tadashi. I miss you, all the time.”

“Same here.” Tadashi says back. And after one more squeeze. “I can feel Sora coming back. Just… just promise me something.“

“Anything.” Hiro sobs.

“Promise me you’ll always be the good kid, the smart kid, the best brother I know you are.” 

“I will.”   
And with another glow, Tadashi has retreated back into Sora, waiting with the other three to be freed. But unlike them, he has no body to return to. No life. 

When he’s freed, he will move on, into whatever awaits. 

That ends up saving the day. When Master Xehanort is beaten. When he tries, screaming, frothing, to claw his way back into life and the realm of light. Tadashi is there. Another guardian. A new guardian. One who’s life is over, and who can spend his afterlife making sure that Master Xehanort never escapes to harm another being.


End file.
